The Plague of Newdix Court
by Romani Violin
Summary: Eager for a new adventure, The Doctor allows his new companions to choose; anywhere in time and space. But what seems at first to be an enjoyable and even educational trip, soon becomes more sinister when Kate makes a shocking discovery!
1. Chapter 1

The Plague Of Newdix Court.

prologue: (continuing from where 'CRUCIBLE OF TIME left off)

''I'm serious.'' The Doctor grinned. ''It's completely your choice...anywhere in time and space!''

Although such a choice, naturally filled them with an excitement, both Tom and Kate seemed hesitant...much to the Doctor's disappointment...which showed on his face.

''I'd love to..'' said a hesitant Kate, ''But...after what I've just been through...can't I go home to recover first?''

''And you Tom?''said a rather glum Doctor.

''Well, yes, I'd love to...you know I would...but like Kate said; after what we've been through...and then there's James; heaven knows what happened to him...he could have run to the police. The police will be looking for ME!''

The Doctor sighed, then spoke in a more up lifting tone, ''He didn't go to the police and they're not looking for you either.''

''How do you know?'' said Tom, a bit confused.

This is a _TIME_ machine...James doesn't get to the police because we will now go back and meet him before he does...after all, we know the police didn't turn up, so it must be because we _do_ go back. And as to you being missing; it doesn't matter how much time you spend here on my ship; we can go back to drop you off just before you left.''

''I'd be a bit older though'' smiled Tom, who now understood.

''well..yes..'' admitted the Doctor ,'' ..and you, Kate, you can take a years break in your house but we will just go forward in time a year...but in seconds...I drop you off slam the old girl into fast forward, so to speak, and voila; I pick you up again!

''And..''He continued now he was in full flow, not letting Kate get a word in edge-ways,''It needn't be seconds...it could be years if I chose to go on some long holiday myself! How long we wait before returning to you isn't important...the only thing of importance is that we set a course that arrives at your house in 2018..Although the TARDIS is perfectly equipped to make you feel at home...but if you prefer your own house...?''

''No offence Doc but 'there's no place like home'...as they say. Although I'm not waiting a year...make it a week from now.''

''Okay, agreed...plus it will give you time to think up some ideas on where to go''

''I don't mind hanging out here, Doctor...there's only student digs waiting for me in Oxford anyway.'' pitched in Tom.

It was settled: first the TARDIS traveled to the edge of the forest in 2017 where the trio observed an earlier version of Kate walking her sister's dog.

''Don't try and rescue yourself!'' warned the Doctor.

''Because it'll cause a paradox?'' asked Kate.

''Well...mainly because we know you don't rescue yourself...so you'd just be wasting your energy. Here, now; the droids have kidnapped you...time to call your dog and carry on like normal''

''Radley!'' Kate called, and a confused hound eventually came running.

''Actually..'' Kate started, once the pooch had quite calmed down,'' I think I remember when the droids kidnapped me...I'm sure I heard a voice call Radley...that was my future self!''

''You're learning fast!'' congratulated the Doctor.

Next, after transporting Kate and Radley to Kate's sister's house in Oxford, and with Kate writing down her London address, The Doctor and Tom went to the fields outside the forest in 1975.

They watched from the bushes as a panic stricken James came bounding down the hill in the direction of Wytham. The Doctor nodded to Tom and Tom broke cover.

''James! It's okay; your safe now!'' began Tom.

''B..b..but..w.. ?..what?'' James spluttered, his eyes showing he was at his wits end.

''There's nothing to worry about...How did I get here? Well, just remember those time ripples the Doctor mentioned? well, this is proof time travel is possible, don't you think?...And those aliens?..don't worry they'll be gone soon...they turned out to be nice chaps actually...so don't tell anyone, will you. I'll explain everything later.

''You traveled in time! How...I want to know!''

''As I said I'll explain later...I'm a bit busy just now but I'll meet you at The Bear, at six O'clock, Okay?''

''Well...I...okay, I wont say anything to anyone; no one will believe me anyway. But I'll see you later... and explain...and bring a note book; I want to try and do the maths.''

James, calmer now,still gave one last,worried look towards the forest and headed for the main road back to Oxford. Tom stood and watched for a few seconds then ran to the bushes, behind which was the Doctor and the TARDIS.

''Okay Tom,'' the Doctor began clapping his hands together ,''we can either go to Kate, a week after we left her, or you can chill here for a day or so...you know I might just need a nap myself...perhaps the zero room.. But you can help yourself to food and drink from this machine over here. And there's plenty to read in my library.

After showing Tom the workings of the machine he disappeared for about an hour. On returning they chatted about various things and the Doctor answered some of Tom's questions: why were the aliens speaking _English_?...because they weren't; it was the TARDIS translator. Why was the TARDIS a police box?; the chameleon circuit. Why is the TARDIS bigger on the inside?...because it is dimensionally transcendental...he tried it explain but gave up.

''Now!'' said the Doctor,'''let us return to Miss Braithwaite!''

The TARDIS materialized in Lewisham, 2017. The Doctor left the TARDIS and rang the door bell. Kate came to the door smiling.

''Wow, this is really happening, isn't it? Would you like a brew before we go?''

''Well, you'll find the TARDIS provides the finest tea...wont you step aboard?'' The doctor said with gentlemanly air not without a touch of theatre.

''Right, at last!'' said an excited Doctor, ''time to start a new adventure!


	2. The Plague of Newdix Court (chapter 2)

''Now'' the Doctor said,'' let's see. Hmmm. Kate, we'll start with you...any ideas?''

''Well as a history teacher, I would love to go back in time...but I'd like to go, like, to the same place only vistit it twice in two different times to see how things changed.''

''I like it!'' enthused the Doctor ,''when were you born, Tom?''

''1950'' replied Tom.

''Right, ''continued the Doctor,''we'll go to 1850, then 1950! How does that sound?...Ah, wait..maps, maps.''

The Doctor ran up the stairs to a black board, then turned it around to reveal a map of Britain. He than ran down the stairs, rummaged through a draw and brought out some darts.

''Here you are Tom. You choose the place.''

''What, you mean throw these?...Okay.'' Tom said, a bit disappointed.

The dart landed and the Doctor examined it.

''Some where between Oxford and Wales...right, now I simply program the co-ordinates into the console and..''

The familiar sound the TARDIS filled the room.

''Hold on to your hats!'' the Doctor called, '' Oh, we've got no hats...that could prove rather problematic...We need Victorian clothes to blend in. They're in the changing room.''

''You wont need to change then.'' quipped Kate.

''I don't know quite what you mean..this is timeless fashion'' the Doctor answered, admiring his own clothes.

After they'd changed and came back to the console room the Doctor prepared to open the TARDIS door.

''Are you ready!'' he said full of excitement.

Kate sniggered .

''What?'' inquired the Doctor.

''Sorry.'' said Kate ,'' with that hat and the way you were acting, it reminded me of Willy Wonker.''

''Okay'' the Doctor said pretending to be serious but not quite hiding some amusement too,'' Shall we go?''

They stepped out of the TARDIS; Kate and Tom were impressed.

''Wow,It's really...Victorian'' said a gob smacked Kate.

Even Tom, now having shrugged off the feeling of disappointment, was enthusing,''It's like..an old photo or a dream...but that one can actually touch it!'' he said, running the palm of his hand down a wall.

They walked towards the town centre and saw a number of market stales selling various things;fruit and veg being quite prominent. Around the next turn was the meat market or 'shambles', as locals called it. Kate, despite her love of history, pulled a face at the blood running down the gutter. They went quickly by and turned again to a much more spacious street. The Doctor breathed in deeply.

''Smell that,'' he said, '' that's the smell of history...well, relative to you. But isn't this the best way to learn about things?''

Catching a smell coming from the Fish monger , Kate smiled and agreed.

''A saturation of sensations!'' said Tom.

Along the way, past the Fish monger were all the other kinds of shop; a Baker, a Iron monger, a Butcher,and a Taylor. Life was busying all around: Women buying food, Children playing in the street, a horse and cart delivering Coal, a number of gypsies that had entered the town to offer their services mending metal pot and pans, a women selling flowers,workmen (mostly Irish) constructing a canal, and well-to-do folk in expensive clothes barely seem to notice anything as they passed by in their posh carriages.

A little while later they started to come to more houses than shops. These were the Victorian terraces. Rows of houses without break...but, usually with more than one family sharing a house. What's more at certain distances along the street was a door-less passage which lead to a kind of yard which had yet more, similar houses around it's perimeter. At the centre of the yard (or 'court') was a water pump that served the whole court. Most just had a number, so an address might be house 4, court 3..and then the name of the street the court came off, but along the way they found themselves exploring one with a name: Newdix Court.

Kate was beside herself with joy,'' Oh, I got to record this.'' she said and took out her phone and started filming. The Doctor was talking to Tom about the pump when he saw what Kate was doing.

''Hey! Be careful; don't flash your modern technology around'' he warned.

''Soz,...but can I have the odd discrete photo?''

''If you're careful.''

The people of Newdix court became familiar to the trio as the day wore on. House one was the home of the Samuels family, number two was the Tyson family. Mrs Samuels was sat on the steps peeling potatoes whilst talking to Mrs Tyson who was washing her step with a scrubbing brush. Mr Tyson, a tall well built man, having finished a jug of cider, was amusing the children of number six by blowing across the top to make a musical instrument. Number six was the House of the Green family and unlike the Tysons and Samuels families who worked in the factory, they worked in the near by fields. Above the Greens was a garret where a mademoiselle Du Bois, a seamstress and market gardener lived. A pretty lady with tanned skin and raven hair, she could be seen at the window feeding the birds. Next along was Mr Baker...who worked at the Butcher. Next to that was John Sampson who soon took a liking to the Doctor and quite freely talked about the inhabitants of the court...and the goings on in the town.

Finally the Doctor decided it was time to go...not to a different place but a different time;one hundred years into the future!

Inside the TARDIS Kate and Tom still needed time to truly soak in the experience. It was decided to have a little rest and something to eat first before heading for 1950.

Then it was time Kate could hardly contain herself. After Kate and Tom changed their clothes (all the Doctor had to do was dispense with the hat) they stepped out of the TARDIS.

Once again an unmistakable feeling ran through Tom and Kate; it was like a dream that was solid to the touch;it was the past that was a breathing 'NOW'. As they walked around the town there was a familiarity;somethings just had not changed much at all..other things strikingly so. Gone had the Horses and carts, replaced now by black automobiles driving up and down, the exhaust smoke visible in the cool air. The shambles seemed a little tidier; it still had a few butcher shops and even one that slaughtered the cattle but behind the shop and other shops had popped up too. (The entrance to a new market, marked 1888 was notable...built in the future of there last visit but the past of the present one.) In the high street there was the same baker shop but others had changed. Near the end the fruit market was still going strong. The women were queuing and Tom wondered whether there was still war-time rationing. The police were safely directing traffic while an other police man helped a group of young men in grey overalls shovel a load of green stuff off the road that looked like pulped cabbage. The smell of fish drifted from another stale.

Towards the edge of the centre, where the residence areas were, had changed considerably:the 1930's had see a 'slum clearance', but some were still there. To Kate's relieve Newdix court was still there. As they approached via the main road they noticed the shops and pubs still there. Some names of shops had changed...even the kind of shop had changed. On the front of number 2, for instance, was Mr Marston, a Taylor. A short, timid widower he even knocked on the back door (Number 2b) during a thunder storm and ask the Cane family, that lived there, for shelter. Number 1a was a grocery store served by a Mr Singh, a 60 year old sikh. The part that would have been the entrance to Newdix was now gone as the one side had been knocked down and replaced by two modern bungalows, but the rest of Newdix court was the same. Number one (or 1b) housed old man Boswell. He too was a widower, although it was said that at least one of his sons visited daily. It was he that stood in the yard hailing other residence and chatting. You could see by his hands and face that he'd had a hard life, but was always smiling. He saw the trio and greeted them warmly. The Doctor became engaged in conversation with him on subjects from the local history to agriculture and so Tom and Kate had a look around on their own. They noticed the pump had gone; now just a cement patch where it once stood. At number three, a women appeared and started hanging out the washing. She was singing...until some birds flew over, very low. The Doctor and Mr Boswell had walked over to where the Greens had lived (now it was the Woodwards) so Kate got her phone out and started filming Tom.

''Hey'' he said, albeit with a low voice,''The Doctor said...''

''It's just a bit of filming...let's have a selfie.''

''Yes,'' they heard old man Boswell say to the Doctor,''it's starving cold. The canal is frozen solid...but it's not a bad day,else.''

At that moment two rough looking fellows walked in to view. They looked very tough and had a look of being up to no good. Mr Brown came out of the furthermost bungalow and looked at them but they looked back with such a ferocious look that he retreated back into the house. The two men were eyeing up some items just outside the half open door to number two. A sack of potatoes and a dead goose. They went to help themselves when a terrifying voice boomed at them.

''OI! YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!''

The men looked up and into the open door and fear appeared to drain them of colour and seemed to turn them into frightened children.

''It's Jack Cane!'' one said, and they both ran for their lives.

Everyone in the yard was now looking but saw no one from whom the voice came, but a rather petite woman came out to get the stuff in the house.

''Come on! Best not let it lie around outside'' she said.

There was a commotion in the front street, out of view. Then the voice was heard again ,''They wont be nicking _anybody's_ taters again!''

The door closed and that was that. Old Boswell, who smiled throughout the whole incident in a wise manner, gave the trio a guided tour of sorts. Number five was the Price family. In the first bungalow was Mr Edwards...he had a car and was,it seemed a successful businessman. Number six was the Woodward family...and in the garret above them lived a Mademoiselle DuBois.

The Doctor's eye brows raised with interest. Kate was filming the garret window when Boswell had mentioned it. It appeared that Miss DuBois, was a seamstress and market gardener. A pretty lady with tanned skin and raven hair, she could be seen at the window feeding the birds!

Kate nearly dropped her phone;

''IT'S THE SAME WOMEN!'' she gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

''Come, come, Kate; I'm sure miss DuBois is not the same one we ...um, _saw_ before...Perhaps a relative?'' The Doctor said to Kate as much for old Boswell's sake as any.

''Yes, I believe her grandmother lived there before..'' answer Boswell.

''You see, Kate...nothing to worry about. Why, if the grandmother was still alive she'd be _very_ old,ha ha.'' said the Doctor, who continued chatting to Boswell, leaving Kate open mouthed.

Tom had wondered over to the far bungalow where Mr Brown had been loading a cart. Kate followed him and pulling him by the sleeve and spoke,'' Tom, I meant it! It was, like, the same woman...exactly.''

''Well you heard the Doctor; She..''

At that moment old Boswell walked back to his house and the Doctor wondered over.

''Sorry about that, Kate;I'm interested in what you saw but we don't want to stand out like sore thumbs...although Old Boswell was mystified by Tom having long hair.''

''But I was serious, Doctor...look, I even recorded it...here this was 1850...and this is now''

The Doctor had had an open mind; neither dismissing or completely believing Kate's claim. But now he was suddenly _very_ intrigued.

''Wait,'' he said,'' I'll copy this to my phone...then a bit of Facial Recognition...and''

The Doctor looked at Kate.

''It's a perfect match!...this, you understand is sophisticated software that would know the difference between identical twins...this says that Miss DuBois here is _the_ DuBois we saw in 1850!''

''But how can that be possible Doctor?'' pitched in Tom, after pulling his eyes away from a half satisfied half alarmed Kate.

''Let's walk back to town for a bite to eat and we can all think about it on the way.''

They walked back and even took a short cut through 'Fish Ally' and emerge in a street that still had some old black and white sixteenth century Elizabethian houses some were being ripped down to make way for a new car park.

''So if Miss DuBois is still not only still alive in 1950 but hasn't aged one bit,what does it mean? said Kate.

''Well Tom; any ideas? asked the Doctor.

Tom answered: ''Um...I don't know...I mean: How could she not age?..Or perhaps...Yes! How would she view us? I mean if she had seen us in both 1850 and 1950...she might think _we_ were immortal...but we're time travelers!...Perhaps she is too!''

''Well done Tom. Nice logic. _However..._ as a Timelord myself I know of no others who have the technology...well, apart from the Daleks. I guess The cybermen had a primitive capability...'', The Doctor began to ramble.

''And Kraxon.'' pitched in Kate.

''Kraxon's was just a roman candle compared to even the Cybermen's time-traveling capability..which is,as I said primitive. No,only timelords...and dare I say,Daleks, could do this. But she can't be a Timelord!''

''How can you be sure, Doctor?'' asked Tom.

''well,...it's complicated...'' said The Doctor.

''So what's your answer to it all? Interrupted Kate.

''well, One way or another, There's something very alien about this...come on! let's investigate.''

The weather had turned even colder as the trio made their way back. Black shiny cars drove hither and thither as the sun, low in the sky and hidden by clouds, looked wanly on. Old women;tough as old boots, marched to and fro to get their shopping. A group of young men in grey overalls sauntered through the market like they owned the place; knocking over some fruit from a stall onto the ground that looked like it already had seen enough trampled vegetables. On the corner three or four men came staggering out of 'MURPHY'S' public house and began having an altercation with one another...even holding up the traffic as they carried on in the middle of the road. The Doctor seemed to be thinking as he made the most of the gap in the traffic to cross over the road. When he got to Mr Marsdon's taylor shop The Doctor turned and said:

''perhaps I will go and investigate and you two stay near the entrance to the court.''

''But could we not be of some assistance?'' pleaded Tom.

'' You will be...keep your eyes open and watch for any strange goings on.'' The Doctor replied.

''May be I could come...if I bump into Miss DuBois I could just get chatting to her or something?''

''Well,'' began the Doctor,'' I'd rather go alone...but perhaps you could be my plan 'B'.''

Mr Singh came out of his shop, and Mr Boswell too. ''Oh,'' said Mr Singh, '' we don't want to be having trouble.''

''Naa,'' said Mr Boswell, looking like the king of his kingdom,'' The bobbies are here.''

He meant the Police, who were breaking up the trouble as he spoke. But the Doctor used this opportunity to talk to the pair.

''Ah, Hello gentlemen. I was wondering how I might get to talk to Miss DuBois...I know she lives up in that garret but..''

''She don't come out much.'' interupted Mr Boswell,'' only when she goes to harvest her garden...where ever that is. She grows some beautiful crops.''

''Yes, indeed.'' agreed Mr Singh,'' Very fine vegetables. And a very nice lady.''

''You could try knocking...it's through there .''

It turned out that in the far row of houses was a passage that ran right to the backs of the block overlooking the canal. Half way up this ally was a door which when opened revealed stairs leading up to Miss DuBois's garret.

The Doctor knocked and a voice from within spoke:''Who is it?''

''I am the Doctor'' he said in a polite voice: ''I was wondering if I might trouble you to have a moment to speak with us?''

''Go away'' said the voice, ''I don't need a doctor and I'm not taking visitors at this hour. I have work to do...do excuse me.''

''losing y' charm Doctor?'' smiled Kate.

''Okay let's go...So sorry to disturb you mademoiselle..''

The Doctor and Kate made their way back out into the yard and Tom came to greet them

Mr Edwards had come out of his bungalow and was grumbling something about the altercation that was coming to an end thanks to the police. Neither Mr Singh or Mr Boswell took to kindly to the the things he said but remained silent. At the best of times he looked down his nose at them. Finally as The Doctor walked up to them and only one policeman remained Edwards hailed the constable,''Well done officer! ''

The policeman just stood and starred back with no emotion for what seemed like a long time.

''Strange said Boswell.

''There's a lot of strange things going on here'' said The turning to Edwards he said,''Hello, I'm the Doctor''

''Oh, hello doctor, is someone ill?'' replied Edwards.

''No, not yet anyway...have you seen anything unusual? ''

''Well, things aren't what they used to be around here. Youths breaking into shops. It's not safe to walk the streets...and the stink from that factory...''...The Doctor almost wished he hadn't asked! Mr Edwards complained about everything about the town and it made you wonder why he had chose to live there.

The Doctor decided to return to the TARDIS, bring it closer and watch things from the scanner. And as it happens he didn't have long to wait! Miss DuBois was seen walking out of the court with a small hand-cart. ''Come on!'' cried the Doctor, ''Let's follow her.''

''So, we've become stalkers now.'' whispered Kate to Tom, who altogether didn't get it; He was suddenly enjoying himself! He felt like doctor Watson to The Doctor's Sherlock Holmes.

The followed at some distance pretending to look in shop windows now and then. Miss DuBois went over the canal bridge, which was being widened to accommodate the 'modern' traffic. soon it was necessary to crouch as Miss DuBois left the main roads down some steps of rotting bricks covered in ragweed; which caused miss the little woman considerable effort getting the hand cart down them safely. From there the route became a little muddy under foot and the path lead, clearly to more countryside; fields and trees...a stream. At last they stooped behind a fallen tree and observed Miss DuBois enter the woods.

''I'll sneak over to that tree to get a better view; stay here until I signal.'' said the Doctor. Tom watched eagerly as The Doctor went crouch-backed to the tree. But not without treading on a twig. He grimaced and looked around to reassure Kate and Tom to stay put.

Then he turned back to the woods and looked...and looked again, but miss DuBois was nowhere to be seen! The woods were quite spacious; not to much under growth...until one ventured further in. What's more is that being winter the trees didn't provide that much cover. The Doctor turned and beckoned Tom and Kate. ''Let's fan out a bit so as to get three different view points.'' said the Doctor and they did so...but nothing! Finally they met up. Where do you think she went Doctor?'' asked Tom.

''I don't know.'' he admitted.

''First we meet her in two different times, one hundred years apart. Now she vanishes!'' added Kate.

''Okay.'' the Doctor said with frustration in his voice, ''let's return to the TARDIS.''

The walk back was different for each of the trio; The Doctor was deep in thought...even muttering now and then like he was having a break through but was keeping it to himself. Kate was still just frilled to be there at all and took a photo at the brick steps. Tom had be disappointed to have lost Miss DuBois but soon lost himself in the atmosphere of the place. The grey tones of the winter like various notes and tones of an orchestra. The grass, the rotten bricks, the moss, the dance of colour of the passing vehicles...a lorry with the name on the side in red and white. But there was gloom too. Not so much the rotten bricks like remnants of some ozymandian time, nor weather but the industrial canal...frozen but not very clean, and the smell that now came on the air as a factory on the outskirts of town issued horrible smoke from it's chimney. It was like the gloom was some discordant noise playing a song that said 'you failed to find DuBois.''

However, when they returned to the road,Miss DuBois was there, but some way in front of them. She now had in the hand-cart vegetables of various kinds. Tom pointed it out but the Doctor had taken it in already:'' Vegetables of that type in winter? She must have green fingers!...ummm, that ragwort on the bridge looked quite healthy too...I wonder what this is all about?''

Miss DuBois recrossed the bridge and into town. Near the market she appeared to be selling the vegetables to the green grocer...only three remained on the cart as she headed for Newdix.

As she crossed a road the cart suddenly tipped over sending the food stuffs rolling down the road. Three young men in grey overalls approached, stopped one of the rolling veg, picked it up, smiled then looked down at the veg. One of the men blocked Miss DuBois path and stared at her, sniffing the air. He took the veg from the other man and looked at it and smelled it. Then suddenly he said ,''Grab her!''


	4. Chapter 4

Before the eyes of The Doctor, kate and Tom, Two of the men moved in to grab Miss DuBois, but in the struggle she slipped from their grasp and ran in through the nearest shop door, which was butcher's.

Kate and The Doctor shouted together for the men to stop but they had already pursued her, except for one that turned for a second and starred at them before following the others into the butcher shop. The Doctor broke into a run and Tom and Kate followed.

As they reached the shop they saw miss DuBois on the floor while two of the men pulled at her, tearing her dress.

''Stop this immediately!'' ordered the Doctor.

Looking in his direction, one of the men turned to face the Doctor with the intent to do him some violence. He rushed at the Doctor and all Tom and Kate could do was watch wide eyed as the young man came charging up.

'' Stop ! You'll only hurt yourself!'' warned the Doctor...but the man didn't heed his advice and, instead, threw a punch with his weight continuously moving forward with the aim of bulldozing his victim clean out of the shop.

However, as he did so, the Doctor seemed to turn, shot out his arms and then his leg...it was too quick to see what had actually happened but The Doctor had timed it perfectly to fool his attacker into committing all his weight before moving. Then The Doctor had bent the man's wrist in such a way that the man's own weight made his wrist bend in a painful manner before then pulling and when the man had passed him shot out a leg to softly, but quickly push him from behind on the backside so as to add greatly to the momentum, thus sending him sprawling onto the pavement outside.

Tom and Kate looked at the Doctor. ''Venusian Aikido'' he explained.

By now the other men turned to face them. ''What's going on here?'' came a shout from Mr Baker who worked in the shop.

''These men are accosting miss DuBois'' cried the Doctor as Kate ran past him to try and defend the small lady from the ruffian,

''Get off her you creep! ''Kate cried as she bravely confronted a slightly surprised attacker..

''Right'' said Mr Baker, as he came around the counter with a meat chopper, ''get off her and get out of my shop!''

The young man to whom Kate had vented her disapproval at, now in fear for his life , immediately dropped ms DuBois and fled the shop almost knocking Tom over. The other remaining one, however, turned to Mr Baker and snarled. ''You will not stop us!'' he hissed causing Mr Baker, who had wielded the chopper only as a bluff, to stop in his tracks. Then before his eyes the young man, who had not looked the healthiest colour to begin with, seemed to change somewhat; becoming slightly greener and damp looking.

''Tom, Kate help miss Dubois to safety!'' cried the Doctor a he stooped beside her. ''Those two cowards are nowhere in sight; you wont be getting anymore trouble from them.'' he continued.

Tom rushed over and together with Kate helped her to her feet while The Doctor confronted the last attacker, who by now was all green and slimy looking.

Mr Baker was besides himself and the creature easily disarmed him; taking the chopper . ''cease from hindering me and I shall not kill you..but if you continue to interfere you will join these swine carcasses!'' it said, as it raised the chopper .

''Alright, alright!'' pleaded Mr Baker causing the creature to relax before then turning to the doctor with with the aim of threatening him too.

''And you too!'' the creature said before it's eyes had focused on the Doctor ''You will die if you..Guuurrrr!''

The creature staggered back. Whilst the Doctor had stooped beside Miss DuBois, he had taken a handful of sawdust that covered the floor of the shop, presumably for the soaking up of the blood involved in the business of butchery . Before the creature could confront him he had thrown it in it's eyes.

''B'yaaah!'' it cried as it lashed out randomly with the chopper, causing Mr Baker to find his courage and return to the fray, armed with a joint of meat.

''Take that!'' he said and struck the creature from behind causing it to crash to the floor.

''Well done!'' said The Doctor as he restrained the creature, ''Is there somewhere we can secure it?''

''You mean until the police arrive? Yes, we can put it in the cold room. '' replied Baker.

''Good. I must check to see if Miss DuBois is okay...then I shall return to see our prisoner.''

Meanwhile Tom and Kate had taken Miss DuBois back to Newdix court. Once there they met Mr Boswell and Mr Woodward who immediately offered help. Mr Boswell gave instructions for them to take her to his 'back kitchen' and he would get her a nice 'cuppa tea.' Once she had sat down, Tom suddenly felt the need to go back to help the Doctor, and Mr Singh, having heard what had happened went with Tom.

Before they got to the butcher shop, however, they met the Doctor already on his way back to Newdix.

''How is she?'' asked the Doctor.

''Very shaken.'' said Tom, as the three returned.

''Who would be doing something like this?'' said Mr Singh.

''They had grey overalls'' answered Tom.

''Those are workers from the fertilizer factory; why would they do this?'' rejoined Mr Singh.

''That's what I hope to find out'' said the Doctor, with a determination in his eye.

The Doctor entered Boswell's kitchen and saw miss Dubois seated at the table that stood in the middle of the room. Sat beside her was Kate giving her comfort while Mr Boswell was handing her a cup of tea.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

The woman nodded, but Tom could see the hesitation with which she made the gesture.

''You must be a little shaken by that experience'', he added, '' Why were those...'men' trying to grab you?''

'' I do not know'' she answered with further hesitation,'' Perhaps they wished to rob me;''

''It looked more like an attempted kidnapping to me'' said the Doctor.

'' I forgot to thank you...Doctor;'' she said, avoiding the question,''I am grateful for your help...and your concern.''

''Maybe we should tell the police,like.'' interrupted Mr Woodward.

''No, no!'' protested miss Dubois,'' It is not necessary.''

'' No, the police ain't necessary,'' agreed Boswell,''..but if I find out who they are...''

''Perhaps,'' interrupted the Doctor,'' we should respect miss Dubois' wishes. However, I wish to help you...If you need to talk about it.''

Miss Dubois finished her tea and rose. ''I must be going now...thank you all for you kindness''

But as she moved towards the door she stopped for a moment,'' my cart'', she said softly.

'' we'll retrieve it for you.'' offered the Doctor who was watching her face intently,'' May I escort you to your room?''

''Very well,and thank you'' she said, still appearing to be nervous.

''If you are needing any help, I will be in my shop.'', called Mr Singh as they departed. Tom followed, feeling somehow awkward, but Kate seemed to have gained miss Dubois' trust. As they went past houses two, then three, a door opened suddenly. It was number two,and miss Dubois seemed to jump as a sack was put outside full of goose feathers and a little stained with blood. ''She's gooing.'' said the voice that had been heard much earlier. The door closed and Tom felt somewhat afraid but not as much as when they had approached the ally and he looked over at a window that was in the far corner of the yard. Tom's heart jumped as he clearly saw a white, old face, briefly at the window. And then it was gone.

''Wait here, Tom,'' asked the Doctor,'' keep an eye on the yard.''

Inside the passage the Doctor spoke: '' Miss Dubois I've been here once before.''

''You where the one who knocked at my door and wished to speak with me.'' she answered.

''Indeed, but also I was here many years ago,'' he continued,'' You remember the families of Green,Tyson and samuels?''

''Yes..'' she answered without thinking''...I..I mean''

''It's okay. I'm a friend,''he said softly,''There's no need to be afraid; we perhaps have a little more in common than you think. Kate, show her the photo.''

Kate took out her phone and showed a wide eyed Dubois the photo. ''That was in 1850.''

''Who are you?'' she said,'' You are not with _them_ , I know that;you helped me escape them...and I heard you in the woods. You know now why I couldn't say anything In front of my neibours...but I still don't know you.''

''Then may we have that talk I asked for earlier?'' offered the Doctor,'' I want to help and I can only do so if you tell me everything ...and you need not feel scared to tell us about your longevity, since, you see, I too am not of this planet...I am from Galifrey.''

''Some how it relieved the tension and Dubois seemed a little more relaxed. ''Please come in.'' she said.

Inside she offered Kate and the Doctor chairs and sat wringing her hands as if thinking of what to say. Then, after what seemed to Kate an eternity, finally Miss Dubois began to speak.


End file.
